All Hell Breaks Loose - Sherlock Fanfic
by SherLockedOnYou
Summary: Murder, Mystery, and a healthy dose of sarcasm! Helena and Sherlock find out that they are not that different.
1. Prologue

Prologue

March 3, 2013

"Hey Ben," Nina hollers into the sitting room. "Helly says dinner's ready and to get in here!"

"Coming! I love Blood Day!" Ben replied running into the dinning room, sliding in on the hardwood floor in his socks. Three places were set at the table. At each setting was a single dinner plate, a fork to the left, a knife to the right, and a napkin elegantly placed in the water glass. " You really don't need to set the table like this just for us, Helena."

Helena carried in a glass bowl filled with macaroni and cheese and placed it in between the three place settings. "You know I like to set the table whenever I can. I love the way it feels like a home whenever you do. Even when its only mac n cheese. Anyways, it's Blood Day, today is special, so deal with it punk."

"Yes ma'am!" Ben saluted jokingly.

As they sat down to eat and started dishing up, the three talked about each others day. Nina told them about her day at uni, she was currently reviewing English teachers who are accepting Student Teachers in the 4th quarter.

Ben talked about a story he wanted to start researching for the Journal on human trafficking in the London area. He'd even made contact with someone willing to talk. He loves journalism. He lives for the chase of truth.

"What about you Helly?" Nina asked cheerfully.

"Yeah, how is the claims business? You must be doing well." Ben added, gesturing arround her flat.

"Oh you know, work, work, work. Boring stuff really." Helena spouted while trying to deflect. "Nina, isn't it your turn to tell the Blood Day story this year?"

"Oh yeah! OK, so Blood Day is a time honored tradition in our tiny family. The first Blood Day was on March 3rd, 1999. We were lying under our oak tree in the park when we decided that even though we were foster kids, we would be our own family. It's the day I gained a real brother and sister amuck the madness. That night when we finally went back to the house all that was left to eat was box macaroni and cheese that had been sitting out for hours. While we ate our less than glorious meal, we decided that every year, on this date, we would gather as a family and eat macaroni and cheese. FRESH from the box, not left out. This is the day we celebrate having a family- somewhere we all belong."

"I'm always a sucker for that story." Ben said, speaking over the lump in his throat.

"But, why do we call it Blood Day? Isn't that a bit morbid?" Nina inquired with a full mouth.

"It's not morbid! Its beautiful you crazy girl." Helena said light hearted. " Its Blood Day because it's the day we decide that blood doesn't make you a family, love is what makes you a family."

Nina had a puzzled look on her face, "why don't we call it Love Day then?" Helena chewed her forkful while she thought it over.

"Ok, it's a little bit morbid." The three siblings bent over laughing at the sudden clarity of the concept.

"It is very 'us' though - Blood Day- Don't you think?" Ben asked, a smile firmly plastered on his face.

"It is!" Nina exclaimed, bubbling with joy, surrounded by her family.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

*Knock knock*

Meh. Helena pulled her pillow over her head, covering her ears. She violently flopped her body onto her other side, hoping the knocking would magically stop.

*Knock knock*

Her jaw clenched as her eyes shot open. 'This better be good.' She thought annoyingly. She sat up on the edge of the bed, slipping her feet into her tattered pink bunny slippers. She stalked to the door, looked out the peep hole and upon seeing her visitors, stood up straighter and forced a smile.

*Knock knock*

"Hello?" Helena asks in a raspy voice as she opens the door. "Can I help you?"

"Hello. I am Detective Inspector Lestrade, this is my partner Sergeant Donnovan." He looks down at his notes, "is this the residence of Miss Helena Wells ?"

"Yes.." she eyes the pair cautiously, unsure of what is going on. She knows she's far to clever for them to be here for her. "I am Helena. What is this about?"

It took a lot of work to find you, which is why it took us so long to come see you. I have bad news I'm afraid, early last night your foster brother, Benjamin Cummings, was found dead. You are listed as his emergency contact." Her jaw slacked open and her eyes swelled in fear.

"No! No, it has to be a mistake! How!?" She pleaded. D.I. Donnovan placed her hand on Helena's shoulder to comfort her, but she jerked away. Completely shocked, Helena was incapable of keeping her calm façade that she usually displayed.

"May we come in? We need to ask some questions." Donnovan asked politely. Helena gestured them in and shut the door. "Miss. Wells, we are very sorry for your loss. It appears that Mr. Cummings committed suicide."

"What? That's not possible." She felt the world land on her shoulders. Exhaling heavily. "Ben and I talked just last night. Ben wouldn't do that." Helena feebly phrased together.

"What time did you and Ben," Lestrade says gingerly, as if testing the water, "talk last night?"

Helena raised from her seat and walked over to her breakfast bar to grab her phone. Doing well to keep herself from falling apart, she scrolled to her recent calls list. " He called me at 4:47pm and we hung up at… 5:23pm."

"How did Ben seem when you talked last night?" The way Donnovan said his name felt like acid flicking off of her tongue, to Helena. It felt cold. She's used to cold, but not for Ben. Ben is everything warm. 'Ben was.. everything warm' she thought to herself. " Did Ben give you any idea he planned his death?"

"No. What are you implying there?" Helena spat out, uncaring of the way she sounds to the inspectors.

"What Sergeant Donnovan means is: Was there any indication that something was off during your call? Was he sad? Was he incoherent maybe? Anything out of the ordinary?" Lestrade smoothed over as best he could.

"He was happy. Not just happy, ecstatic. We were talking like we always do, he was sorting his notes, suddenly he shouts ' Blimey I've got it! I found it! I have to go, Hel. I just figured out my story!' and then we hurriedly said goodbye. He was so excited. He gets like that over his articles." She wiped a tear from her eye before she thought anyone could see it.

"Do you have any idea why your brother may have taken the tube?" Lestrade coaxed.

"He didn't drive. He said that anything he needed was a tube ride away. I think he liked the interaction." She sighed. "Why?"

"His body was found in a bathroom in the station. He was found hanged from a support beam." He offered mildly.

"That isn't possible, he was so excited, he had no reason to kill himself. He was a happy man, even as kids, he always saw the bright side." Composing herself, she put her head in her hands for a moment. "What did your coroner find? Were their findings congruent with suicide?"

Lestrade sighed, sitting further back in his chair. "Originally, everything looked in order. However, a consulting detective happened upon his body in the morgue and found evidence to suggest otherwise.."

"Ben was murdered? When was he found?" She attempted to grasp the concept of her little brother being harmed.

"Around 5:45. Given the light you've shed on his earlier actions, I'd guess that he made it from his residence to the tube between the time of your phone call and the discovery of his body, and was murdered soon after arriving…. I know this is a difficult thing to ask Miss. Wells, but would you please come to St. Bart's with us to identify the body."

"Yes, of course." She spoke listlessly.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Sitting on a bench in the hospital, Helena pulled her phone from her jacket pocket. She stared at her background picture of Ben, Nina, and herself. She took a cleansing breath, composing herself. Now dressed for the day, she didn't want to ruin her makeup with more tears, or worse, let anyone see her cry. She scrolled to her Favorites. With a deep sigh she selected Nina's Number, placing the phone to her ear.

"Hey!" Nina's voice answered excitedly.

"Hi honey, look, I have no idea how to say this so I'll just spit it out. Ben was found murdered last night. I'm so sorry." Helena said with as much control as she could.

"Psych! You've reached Nina Night's voicemail. Leave me a message after the beep, love." Nina's voice giggled until the beep.

*Beep*

" I HATE THAT VOICEMAIL! Look, you need to call me, Nina. I'm at St. Bart's. I love you. Bye." Helena felt extremely cross after Nina's voicemail. She sat up straight though when she heard footsteps, no reason not to keep up appearances.

Two men walked down the hall. The shorter one was handsome, nice posture, light-ish brown hair. It swooped to one side. The other was much taller, handsome in a completely different way. He had dark brown hair, a head full of curls. She wished someone would need a job pulled over on him. She briefly mused over the possibilities. As they came closer she could make out their conversation.

"No! It is never appropriate. That's not something people do!" The short one spouted.

"People? No. Me? Yes. You need to relax, its for research John. Would you prefer I did not secure Mr. Delacroix's alibi? Anyway, I may need this knowledge for a future case." The tall one rattled off, matter-of-fact-ly. The pair reached the mortuary door, turning the handle to enter, the tall one looked confused. The handle wouldn't move. "Molly!" He shouted at the door.

"Sherlock! Don't yell at the door. You can just knock, you know." John said, rolling his eyes.

"Molly!" Sherlock shouted again. A Petite brunette appeared behind the window on the door. A caring look on her face. She smiled and opened the door.

"Hi Sherlock.." The brunette spoke softly.

" Why is this door locked? It's never locked. Has someone been meddling with the corpses again? Are my experiments alright?" Sherlock asked, rather self-centered.

"I was told I had to. Donnovan complained about you.., well, uh, meddling with the bodies…. Again." Molly bashfully admitted.

"Absolutely absurd! I do not meddle!" He scoffed.

"Sherlock," Molly whispered. "she found your toy!" Sherlock's lips turned up in a smile. John's mouth opened in surprise.

"You have GOT to be kidding me! You idiot! This is why people do not leave rubber phalluses in a dead man's rectum!" John blurted out, exasperated, throwing his hands into the air.

"Research John. RESEARCH!" Sherlock bellowed with a wide grin. " I would have loved to have been here to see her face when she found it."

John crossed his arms, as if speaking with a child. "I guess that will teach you to leave your toys laying around."

"Actually," Sherlock corrected, " I borrowed it from your ex. She said she figured you and I would need it eventually anyway. I'm not sure what you had to do with any of this.."

Helena burst out laughing. She couldn't help holding it in any longer. "Look, I assure you, that was the highlight of my day, however I'm here to identify my brother and I'd appreciate a little decorum on your end." John and Molly looked shamed. Sherlock studied her.

His mind races: Short. 5'5". Short hair, dark brown, angled haircut. She's clearly on trend. Black pumps- expensive. 5" heel makes her 5'10". Unconventional heel size to identify a dead brother. She must wear her shoes often when dressed for a different purpose- a professional of sorts. Black stockings- only one reason for that. Full makeup, slightly smudged around the eyes. Crying. Black pencil skirt. Because that screams I'm here for my dead brother and not I woo men on a regular basis. Black trench coat. Its nice, I'll give her that, nothing wrong with a good over coat. No jewelry, no one to give it to her, no heirlooms, no wedding ring, no family. Unlikely for a woman in her tax bracket. So rags to riches. She did not say big nor little brother. So she sees him as her equal. Siblings rarely have that mindset. Adopted? No, adoptive parents want and often spoil the child. Foster? Yes! Neglected, a child bonds with anyone they can, I.e. another foster child. Got it.

Sherlock stepped toward her. "Sherlock Holmes, Consulting Detective" He offers her his hand. She shakes it. " That must mean that you are Helena Wells, foster sister to Ben Cummings." Helena eyes him, unsure of how he knew that.

"How?" She tilts her head, a stern look in her eyes.

"Its his thing." John said apologetically.

"Care to let me have a go at the rest?" Sherlock asked seductively?

"Excuse me?" Helena asked in disbelief of his frankness.

*Sigh* "Would you like me to tell you what else I know about you." He explained, exasperated with dealing with simpletons.

"We've never met and I know you have found no other information than my name. So, yes, go on. I'm intrigued Mr. Holmes." Helena felt back on her game. She was thankful, she could play mind games all day long. A nice distraction.

A wicked grin rose straight to his cheeks. "Lets see. The most obvious detail, you do very well monetarily. You are a professional.. Of sorts," He moves closer to her. "Since the police took so long to find you and found nothing more than an address, I will presume your work is not exactly on the legal side of employment. You like your job, it makes you feel powerful, especially over men. But you don't sleep around for money, that would never pay for your expensive taste. Not alone anyway" He winked at her, knowing full well how impressive he must seem to her. " You have no family, except for Mr. Cummings, who we both know is not your blood brother. You are a foster child." Feeling triumphant, he turns away, but then turns back and says " Oh, and you didn't shave your legs today. Sorry I nearly forgot that part."

"You had my attention, now you have my interest Mr. Holmes. Impressive. Consulting Detective? You wouldn't happen to be the one who realized Ben was murdered, would you?" Although he had impressed her, she didn't give him near the reaction his ego was hoping for.

"Mrs. Wells, I am the only consulting detective. Yes, it was I." He said, full of himself.

"I hate to interrupt," Molly said sweetly, "but they are ready for you to identify the body now."

"Gentleman, it was a pleasure to meet you. Have a nice day." With that she followed Molly into the mortuary.

"What the hell was that Sherlock?" John asked confused.

"Hmm? What was what?" He played ignorant.

"I know, very well, that you never miss a detail. I know you saw she had no ring and no indicators of ever wearing one. However, you still, SPECIFICALLY, addressed her as Mrs. Wells. What was that about?" John accused Sherlock with more than his tone of voice.

"More importantly, did you notice that she didn't correct me? She wasn't phased even a little." Sherlock giggled. "John, I need to run the dildo home. I need to look over Ben Cummings folder some more. I get the feeling I can be quite useful."

"Oh brother." John said running after him.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Helena strolled along the hospital corridors, slowly ambling. She ended up in the court yard of the hospital. She noticed she didn't really remember how she had gotten there, she must have zoned out. She figured it was perfectly normal considering the circumstances. She closed her eyes. She desperately needed relief from the tightness in her chest. It felt as if every molecule in her body had turned against her.

What did she know so far? Ben was still working on that human trafficking story. He had infiltrated the organization as a low level errand runner. He hadn't gotten very much information. He certainly figured something out while they were on the phone though. Then, boom, he was dead. He was killed in the public bathroom, presumably while heading toward the tube. Would he really have stopped to use the restroom when he was that excited? Perhaps he was dragged in. Maybe when he-

Helena felt a hand grab her own. Broken from her daze, she gathered her thoughts. She hadn't even noticed Nina there. She looked at her sister lovingly.

"Come on Helly, it's cold out here." Nina said to her sister. Helena looked so lost. It was something Nina had never seen before. Helena was a rock, she was her rock. Nothing ever shook Helena. Now, Nina wasn't sure what to do.

Helena became aware of her surroundings. It was a very brisk fall day. The Trees swayed violently in the wind. Her hair was being thrown all around her head. Her hands were a rosy red, they ached, mobility limited by the cold. The wind blew hard, whipping leaves around her feet. Her cheeks burned. It felt like someone had taken sandpaper to her whole face. Her feet throbbed, her arches were sore in her heels. "How long have you been here?" Helena asked Nina.

"A while, you looked like you needed time." Nina lead her sister inside. " Why are you still here."?

They women sat down on a bench inside the building. Nina held her sisters hands close to her, trying to warm them. She knew better than to ask if Helena wanted her to do that. Helena's eyes seemed vacant. " I have to meet with one of the hospital's social workers. They want to talk about what I want to do with his body, funeral arrangements and such. I have some time still." She said while looking at the clock on the wall. "Why didn't you call first? I could have been long gone by now."

"I did. You didn't answer, so I came here first and asked around until someone pointed me in your direction." Nina replied. Helena looked down at her phone.

7 Missed Calls

2 New Voicemail

1 New Message

"I guess you did.." Helena looked at Nina apologetically. "I'm so sorry Nina. I'm so sorry. I am the one that's supposed to be strong for you. I should be holding you while you cry!" She wiped away the water pooling in her eyes. Her green eyes were the prettiest when she cried, they changed to a vibrant bight green, like liquid disks of jade. Nina had only ever seen this twice before. She squeezed Helena's hand tight. " I'm so sorry" Helena repeated.

" Stop that. Crying doesn't mean you're weak. It just means that you've been strong for too long. You have been as strong and solid as anyone I've ever known since the first day we met. Do you remember that day?" Helena nodded, choking back more tears. Those big kids would have had me for lunch if you hadn't have stepped in. You have been my protector since day one. Let me be here for you this time. Bullocks Helly, Ben is dead. Let me in, let me comfort you, let me cry with you. No one should have to mourn alone. Ben wouldn't want you to put on a brave face for me." Nina pulled her in close for a lasting hug.

They cried together for some time. They talked about Ben. How he could brighten your entire day with one conversation. They laughed at their fondest memories of him, and then cried more. Helena looked at her phone.

17:20pm

"How about you let me walk you out to the street and grab you a cab home." Helena asked Nina. " I need to be in the social workers office at 5:30."

"Sure. I need to go to the student center though. I need to get some work done. Are you going to be ok here by yourself." Helena chuckled at Nina's question.

"Yes love, I will be just fine here. I want you to text me as soon as you get to the student center, ok?"

"Yes Mum," Nina teased. "That didn't take long to get you back to normal."

Helena's smile shifted from amusement to a half hearted attempt, it wasn't fooling anyone. Nina's smile did the same, remember why they were at the hospital in the first place. Helena hailed a cab for Nina. As it came to the curb, Helena handed Nina a wad of crumpled cash from her clutch. "Be safe. Ok?"

"I will, Helly. I'll text you as soon as I get there. I promise." They hugged. Helena opened up the back door of the black cab and Nina stepped in. "I love you sis."

"I love you too baby girl." She shut the cab door. They waved at each other as the cab pulled away and off into the dark of early night.

Helena thanked the social worker for her kindness, getting out of the stiff chair in front of a worn desk, shaking her hand. She turned the old brass doorknob. Most of the hospital had been retrofitted throughout the years but it appeared that the office portion of the building hadn't been so fortunate. Her heels made loud clicks as she walked down the empty hall. BUZZZ. She checked her phone.

Safe and sound sis, love you!

Helena smiled at Nina's text. It had been a long day, all she wanted now was to go home and have a glass of wine. Maybe several glasses. She walked out to the curb, hailing herself a cab, she stepped into it, disappearing into it. "124 Hill Street."

Meanwhile as Nina tapped send just outside of the student center to let Helena know she was ok, she felt something grab her. She struggled, kicking and attempting to scream. There was something over her mouth and nose, some sort of cloth. She tried to recall all of the self defense training Helena had made her take, but everything went black.

Her attacker was a bulky man. He supported Nina in his arms as her body went limp. He swept her up and walked out to the street where a white van was waiting. He opened the sliding side door and gently laid her down on the floor. He closed the door and stepped into the passenger's seat. The van quietly drove off, drawing no ones attention.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Beep

Helena could distantly recognize the alert tone on her phone in the fog of her unconscious mind. Minutes passed by.

Beep

The reminder tone. She knew it was him. She knew Ben was calling to her. Helena chopped at the heavy brush with her machete, clusters of lush greens falling to the ground. "I'm coming Ben! I'm almost there. Hold tight."

Beep

There it was again. She was so close now. She could see her brother not far from her. She was covered in stinging cuts from unfamiliar terrain, caked in mud, exhausted from her endeavor to reach Ben, she finally reached the clearing. "I'm here Ben. It's me! Who did this to you?" Her brother eyes were trained on her, staring into her. "Talk to me Benny!" Ben opened his mouth to speak...

Beep

Helena's eyes parted. They ached monstrously. She woke to find herself cheek down on her desk top. She slowly lifted her head, massaging her left temple. As she stretched she knocked a piece of scrap paper off of her face and onto the floor, it must have stuck to her when she fell asleep.

The room she used as her office was relatively small as opposed to what one would expect of her. There were no windows, but the walls were covered in beautiful black and white photos. Two armless chairs sat in front of her mahogany desk. The chair Helena was seated in was a cushy chair with excellent lumbar support, black. In front of her sat her notes from last night and her laptop.

It hadn't been a very productive night. Helena did her best to map out a web of what she knew about Ben's death and about the traffickers but she hadn't gotten far. However, she did manage to research a great deal about human trafficking organizations and the like. She had done a lot of crying and by the look of the half empty Maker's Mark bottle on top of a stack of notes, she supposed she'd done a bit of drinking as well. The lack of a shot glass and the presence of a killer headache seemed to support her theory. Apparently it was one of those 'Drink straight from the bottle' kind of nights, she thought to herself.

She stood from her chair, holding onto the edge of the desk until she regained her balance. She paced to the other side of the desk, finding her phone on the floor.

2 New Text Messages

Helena opened her phone. One text from Nina and one from an unknown number. She tapped on Nina's name. The text conversation showed on the screen. The last message was a video message sent at 9:05 am. Assured that it was probably something silly from Nina to cheer her up she tapped the video. The screen filled with Nina sitting in a chair, hands ties to the arms of it and ankles tied to the legs.

Helena's entire body clenched in surprise and fear. Nina spoke in a trebling voice. Her eyes looked off screen, as if reading cue cards. "Miss. Wells, as you have figured out by now, we have your sister. Follow our instructions and she will be returned to you. Disobey and your sister will be shipped to the highest, most depraved bidder and made to be at his service for the rest of the time that he chooses to spare her." Nina broke into hysterical tears, "Help me, Helly!" A man in all black wearing a mask and gloves quickly back handed her. Nina cried more but did not speak out of turn again. Nina looked back off screen, " Your brother was clever enough to gain entry to our business, this was his downfall. He has been taken care of but the ledger he stole has not been able to be recovered. If you want your sister safely returned to your care you will find the book we require and return it to us. You will be provided with a number to contact us, for obvious reasons this phone will be destroyed. Do not go to the police. Remember the consequences if you disobey. Ta ta Miss. Wells."

The video ended. Helena was shocked to the core. Her thoughts raced, her brain unable to focus on where to start. Her fists clenched and her toes curled. She took a deep calming breath. composed herself and then went to her kitchen for a cup of tea. Tea would help her map out her next move.

She spent the rest of the day going through Ben's office, then his apartment. She looked all over but found nothing that looked like a ledger. Helena knew that something of that importance wasn't just going to be lying around. Her brother was smart. Even as kids, if he wanted to hide something from her, she could never find it. Without more clues, she'd be helpless to save her sister. Around 8pm she knew what had to be done.

Knock Knock

"Coming!" John called from the kitchen. " Oh, hello Miss. Wells. How nice to see you. Come in." John had a warm and friendly air about him. Given different circumstances she may have wanted to see more of him. "Here to see Sherlock I suppose?"

"I am." Helena used all of her strength to appear composed. She came off as rather cold though to John. Honestly, he was quite used to it and though unpleasant, he didn't dwell on it.

"Sherlock!" John called.

"Not now John. I'm going over Molly's report on that woman's dead brother. How could she have been so un-phased by my deductions. Ugh." Sherlock declined from behind his bedroom door.

"Yeah, uh," John looked a little embarrassed, "Miss. Wells is waiting for you in the living room."

Sherlock stepped out of his room. He shrugged on his jacket. His purple shirt was buttoned up but left the collar undone revealing his smooth neck. His curls were untamed and sexy.

"Mrs. Wells," Sherlock purred. "lovely to see you again."

"Look I don't have time for the "Mrs." game that you want to play" She shot him down. Even the great Sherlock was not too mighty to fall. " Please, I need your help." Taken back by her first comment, he felt slightly better at her plea for his assistance.

"What can I do for you Miss. Wells?" He emphases 'Miss.' Helena handed him her phone and taps the screen for the video to play. Sherlock watches the screen intently, soaking in every detail. His face remains motionless throughout the ordeal. As it ended he started going through her phone. "Ooh! What's this?" He mused to himself.

"Hey, do you mind?! I show you video of my kidnapped sister and instead of being useful you go through my phone? What a waste of ti-"

"You have one week from now to bring us the book. - do not disobey." Sherlock sharply cut her off.

"What?" Helena looked confused and a bit dejected.

"You had another text from an unknown number. I guess this is the number they were referring to. I've been on the case for a minute and a half and I've already broken it wide open. You have a week to give them what they want. That's pretty generous considering the lot. I'd give them what they want." He had the look on his face that screamed how impressive he thought he was. This look was even more annoying than usual to John and just down right annoying to Helena.

Sherlock tossed her the phone. She fiddled with it, sending a text.

Is this how I contact u?

HGW

Beep

Yes

"Well?" Sherlock asked.

"I can reply to the unknown number…. No doubt it's a burner phone. Not much point in tracking it down." She tells him.

"Agreed." Sherlock stated.

"Well, thank you very much for your help Mr. Holmes. I'll be on my way now." She smiled kindly and nodded her head to him.

John knew that Sherlock had acted weird toward her at St. Bart's, he'd been giddy as a school boy whenever he mentioned Miss. Wells, which was often. John knew what he had to do as a proper friend, this was his turn to save the day. Sort of. "Oh no!" John spoke loudly from near the stove, pretending to not have heard anything the other two spoke of. "I always do this." He tried to appear as if he was simply thinking aloud.

"John!" Sherlock turned to make sure his friend was alright.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I disturb you? I didn't-" John stopped as if he had been completely caught off guard. "Miss. Wells, I'm terribly sorry! I didn't realize you were still here."

"I'm just leaving." Helena smiled and started to turn toward the door.

"Actually, if it wouldn't be a terrible in inconvenience , would you be able to help me out?" John looked at her with his best puppy dog eyes.

"Watson," she sighed heavily, considering how to tell this man that her brother just died, her baby sister has been kidnapped, she really didn't want to do him any little favors and that he needed to PISS OFF, "what is it?" she settled on instead of biting his head off.

"I accidentally made too much food for just Sherlock and I. Would you be willing to join us? I worked pretty hard on the meal and it would be a shame to waste so much." John pleaded so sweet and innocently. Helena's head tilted to the side in confusion. She wondered if he hadn't ever heard of leftovers. Somehow she'd expected something much more tedious than a dinner invitation. As if reading her mind he answered her "yes, I know most people would just save it for later but the refrigerator is where Sherlock keeps his thumbs and uvulas. The microwave however is where he keeps the eyeballs."

"It's an experiment!" Sherlock shouted in his defense.

"So storing or heating leftovers is a truly disgusting endeavor?" Helena asked John.

"Exactly. So would you please?" John asked again.

"Ok, only because I feel bad about your leftover situation." She took a seat at their small table. Her and John exchanging knowing glances. She obvious appreciated the hospitality and the company after a hard day of searching for the ledger and after all of that unwanted emotion.

John gestured for Sherlock to sit down too. He placed their table settings in front of them and one for himself. He knew Sherlock should not be trusted to not destroy the psyche of a recently traumatized person, especially if Sherlock had a little crush on her. He's done stupider things to show off before. There was something special about this mysterious woman. He wasn't willing to take off Sherlock's training wheels just yet. John dished everyone up and then sat down himself.

"John, what is this? Since when do we eat like this?" Sherlock asked with no forethought whatsoever.

"It's garlic chicken, drizzled with chicken gravy. The lumpy stuff is stuffing. And those brilliantly fluffy white things are mashed potatoes, you can pour more gravy on them if you like." John felt as if he dealt with a child. He had no idea how or why Sherlock didn't catch on to why dinner was fancier tonight. Obviously it was for Sherlock! A pretty woman, whom Sherlock showed interest, is at their flat, clearly as his best friend, John was compelled to do something to keep the woman around.

Sherlock almost looked embarrassed. Trying, but failing, to regain his dignity, he rudely stated, "Of course I know what mashed potatoes are!" He scoffed, picking up a forkful of stuffing.

"Oh my. John, I hate stuffing, but this is delicious!" She closed her eyes to savor the bite.

"Thank you! It's just Stove Top." He blushed.

"Impossible. I've had Stove Top, this tastes nothing like it. I've even made stuffing, it's gross. How is this so good?" She begged to know his secret.

"You know where it says to put it in a cup and a half of water? I use chicken stock instead." John smiled, beaming with culinary pride.

"So good." Helena sounded more like the cookie monster than a lady right now but John took it as the highest compliment.

The three ate dinner and then talked for several hours after. Helena was so appreciative of the emotional break she had been given. They did discuss the case some, but it was much easier to do with friends. Later that night, back at her flat, Helena would reflect on how unusual it was for her to have a friend. In fact she had two friends now. How weird it all seemed to her. She thought, what a shame that her brother had to be killed and her sister had to be kidnapped for it to happen.

She peeled off her dark jeans, exchanging them for sweatpants. Her top she removed and put on a hoodie, then crawled into her bed. She ran through the day in her head before her eyes became to heavy. She decided that tomorrow, she would take Ben's computer to a colleague she knew who would be able to hack into his system. Helena rolled onto her stomach, her most comfortable position, and as her brain had one last conscious thought before she was truly asleep, she thought of her night with Sherlock.


End file.
